


A Year with the Gays

by NekoriTanuka



Category: Haikyuu!!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Multiship, flashfic, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-20 01:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoriTanuka/pseuds/NekoriTanuka
Summary: Hello everyone!So this is a collection of flashfics I wrote for the 2020 Calendar I made with my friend Nekori Sama <3If you're interest you can purchase it, all the infos are here twitter.com/NekoriTanuka/status/1181951370246656000We're gonna post a chapter every month attached with its fanart, that you can find on our socials:instagram.com/nekoritanukatwitter.com/NekoriTanukafacebook.com/nekoritanukanekoritanuka.tumblr.comHope you enjoy it!Nekori&Tanuka
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Nijimura Okuyasu, Isashiki Jun/Yuuki Tetsuya, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kominato Ryousuke/Kuramochi Youichi, Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun/Takigawa Chris Yuu, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Todoroki Shouto/Yoarashi Inasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. January - Chris x Sawamura x Miyuki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So this is a collection of flashfics I wrote for the 2020 Calendar I made with my friend Nekori Sama <3  
> If you're interest you can purchase it, all the infos are here twitter.com/NekoriTanuka/status/1181951370246656000  
> We're gonna post a chapter every month attached with its fanart, that you can find on our socials:  
> instagram.com/nekoritanuka  
> twitter.com/NekoriTanuka  
> facebook.com/nekoritanuka  
> nekoritanuka.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Nekori&Tanuka

First thing Sawamura noticed was that it was really hot. He tried to move but his two companions didn't give him much space to do so. He opted for at least sitting up but as soon as he lifted his head from the pillow, he felt a pain as sharp asthe time he got a ball right into his face during practice. Bad idea. 

He sighed, settling for opening his eyes and looking around the room, trying to remember what happened. The whole place was a mess. There were empty bottles and snack wrappers literally everywhere, some teared apart festoons were still hanging on the walls. 

He closed his eyes, didn't want to think about how long it would have taken to clean all of that up, and pulled the duvet to his chin, shivering a little. 

The movement must have woken the other two up, 'cause right away Miyuki searched his heat, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Chris instead sank his head in the crook of his neck, starting to leave kisses in the whole area. 

He mumbled something, feeling his heatbeat rise even more. He cleared his throat, trying again. "Guys, no... I wanna sleeep!" 

Miyuki bit his cheek "You brought this on yourself the moment you decided to celebrate New Year's Eve here. Just the three of us. Now pay the consequences."

"Senpai, Miyuki is too mean, help me!" He whined, but didn't really sound convincing. 

"I'm sorry, Eijun, but he has a point." He remarked, caressing his inner thigh and making his way up. 

"You two are the worst, i hate you!" He pouted. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure… now let's start the new year in the best possible way, shall we?" Said Miyuki while he removed Sawamura’s underwear.

“Didn’t we already do it? All night?!” Remarked Sawamura. 

“A day is made out oftwentyfour hours, dummy.” Pointed out Chris, searching for the lube somewhere under the pillows. 

“Ugh… Fine, but both of you owe me a huge breakfast!” He got up, straddling Miyuki and grabbing Chris’s arm, silently telling him to get closer.

“It’s a promise.”


	2. February - Bokuto x Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So this is a collection of flashfics I wrote for the 2020 Calendar I made with my friend Nekori Sama <3  
> If you're interest you can purchase it, all the infos are here twitter.com/NekoriTanuka/status/1181951370246656000  
> We're gonna post a chapter every month attached with its fanart, that you can find on our socials:  
> instagram.com/nekoritanuka  
> twitter.com/NekoriTanuka  
> facebook.com/nekoritanuka  
> nekoritanuka.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Nekori&Tanuka

He probably wasn’t very impartial, having lived his whole life in Japan, but honestly there was  _nothing_ better than the japanese thermal springs. He sighed, already feeling his muscles relax in the hot water and steam. It was actually a great idea, spending Valentine’s day there, the most perfect peaceful plac-

“Keiji, look! I’ll do a cannonball!”

And then there was his boyfriend. “Bokuto-san, you really shouldn’t, it’s not a swimming pool and it might be danger-”

The water drowned him and the rest of Akaashi’s words. Bokuto emerged from the water after a few seconds, looking at him with an angry face. 

“Keiji, when will you start calling me by my name?”

“What’s wrong with Bokuto?”

“It’s cold! You’re cold!” He pouted, and turned his back on him, swimming away to the other side of the tub.

Akaashi stepped closer and hugged him from behind. “Why is it so important to you?”

“Because!!”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Just try saying it once! It's Valentine's day after all~ Pleeease?” He turned in towards the hug, using his best puppy face.

“Fine… Koutarou-san.”

Bokuto turned into a slot-machine of emotions: first he stood still and speechless, then he got red like a tomato and finally he  grabbed him by the arms, shaking him. “Say it again!”

He knew it would have ended up like that. “You said i had to do it just once.”

“But it feels so good when you say it! Too good actually...” He said in a husky voice and kissed him on the neck, bringing them closer until there was no space between their bodies. 

“B-Bokuto-san, we can’t! What if someone sees us?!” Akaashi pushed him away, but it was like trying to move a wall.

“Everyone’s already sleeping… Plus no risk, no fun!” He smiled viciously, but the other looked determined to not let him win this time. “Okay okay, I’ll stop… But I would _love_ it if you’d call me that way more often...” He said in a tiny, low voice.

Akaashi sighed and took him by the hand, pulling him out of the tub. “Maybe you can convince me… It depends on how good you’ll wreck me.” 

Bokuto’s face  shone bright and followed him. “Oh, I’ll make you  _scream_ it ‘til morning, it’s a promise!”


	3. March - Bakugou x Midoriya

Bakugou’s stomach rumbled so loudly he almost mistook it for a thunderstrike. He turned on his earphone. “Oi, nerd. I’m starving. Let’s finish our patrol quickly and let’s go eat to the usual ramen place, how’s that sound?”

Silence.

“Hey Deku, pick up.”

No answer. What the fuck. He fished his phone out of his pocket and opened the app to locate the other half of the Wonder Duo. He wasn’t too far away and apparently he wasn’t moving. Something was wrong. He jumped roof to roof, propelling himself with little explosions. He smelled him before he could even see him, his perfume spreading all over the area. Hold the fuck on. It couldn’t be. It was still- no, it was the middle of the month already. Shit, with that kind of work schedule his tracking of time was fucked up. Once founded him and within arm’s reach, he punched him in the head. 

“Ouch! What the-” Deku brought a hand on the offended part, groaning.

“Deku, are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Kacchan, what?! Why are you so mad?! Wait, what are you doing here?”

“Seriously, Deku? You tell me! Of all the days you could choose, you’re going into heat today? The fucking Spring Equinox’s day?! WHAT ARE YOU, A FUCKING RABBIT?!”

Deku looked at him with his big green eyes wide open and bumped his fist on his palm. “Oh! So that’s why i was feeling so strange today!”

“I swear to God, you’re the dumbest nerd on Eart- WILL YOU STOP SNIFFING ME?!”

“But Kacchaaan, you smell so good!” Midoriya was clung on his arm, sniffing his neck and chest, almost purring. 

“It’s the pheromones, you moron! C’mon, let’s go home, you can’t stay here!”

“N-No, I c-can manage myself for a few more minutes! The city needs the s-symbol of p-peace to look after everybody! W-w-wait what are you doing?”

Katsuki had flung the overwhelmed Midoriya over his shoulder as a hunter would with its prey. “The symbol of peace isn’t supposed to make every Alpha in the block want to fuck him! I’m taking you home and spare the city this shameful show!”

Midoriya turned his head slowly towards him “A-Are you jealous, Kacchan?”

Bakugou jumped abruptly “And in a minute I’m gonna shut that fucking mouth of yours!!!” he screamed propelling them both away. 


	4. April - Abbacchio x Bucciarati

Leone Abbacchio loved few things: white wine, margherita pizza and everything related to his husband.

Said husband was holding his hand, walking barefoot on the shore, while in the other he held his ice-cream cone ( _stracciatella_ and  _puffo_ , his favorites), humming something by Miles Davis .

Meanwhile he was struggling to eat his dark chocolate and blueberry ice-cream, basically having to fight the wind that kept sticking his long hair to his mouth. 

“I swear to God, if i eat my own hair one more time i’m gonna head to the first barbershop i see and shave them all off.”He said moving his hair off of his face for the umpteenth time. 

“ Don’t you say that, not even as a joke ! Here, hold this.” He  extended his cone and Leone took it, wondering what he was doing. Bruno moved behind him and stood up on his toes, tying his hair in a ponytail.

“Better?” He smiled at him.

Leone nodded,giving his cone back. “Why do you even have a hair band?”

“I just wear it on my wrist, you never know when it may be useful… since you always forget it!” He punched him lightly on the arm. 

“Thank you...” He brushed a lock of dark hair behind his ear and caressed his cheek with his thumb, leaning in to kiss his lips. “Mh, too sweet.”

Bruno gasped offended. “Excuse me, these are the best flavours!”

“Tsk! Stracciatella is fine, but puffo? That’s not even a real flavour!”

“How dare you! Give me back the hair band, you don’t deserve it!” He opened his  empty h and, demanding.

“Too late,  _capo_ , it’s mine now!” He began walking backwards.

“That’s insubordination!” Bruno tried to sound threatening but the giggle that was growing in his chest betrayed him, so he just began chasing the other, who was now running and laughing  as well .

Both ice-creams ended up melting and dripping all across the beach leaving a messy trail of questionably tasty flavours.


	5. May - Yuki x Jun

It was the perfect day. 

The sun was warm but not too much, a gentle breeze was caressing his hair, his head was resting on his boyfriend’s thighs. So perfect.

If it wasn’t for that anxiety, eating him alive.

He made up his mind. It was gonna be today. He IS going to ask Yuki to move in with him. He definitely will.

Yuki was reading a book, and he was stroking his hair with the other hand.It was so relaxing… NO. He could NOT fall asleep right then. He stared at him from below, rays of sunshine were hitting his eyelashes in the perfect way, his eyes were moving fast on the pages. Suddenly he looked at him.

“Are you okay?”

“What? No… Yes!! Why?” 

“Your face is kinda red.” He placed his hand over his forehead. “Mh, you don’t seem to have a fever, maybe it’s just too hot today? Should we leave?”

“I SAID I’M FINE!” He snapped. Yuki looked at him surprised.

Fuck. He got up, taking his hand into his. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that… Uhm… I've been thinking… We've been a couple for a while now, and… We already spend most of our time together, during practice a-and other stuff, so I guess…" He felt really hot, did the temperature suddenly rise? "What if… j-just if you want obviously, I don't wanna force you or anything! Uhm… w-we could-" 

Yuki interrupted him by intertwining their hands and kissing his fingers.

"Yes, Jun. I do want to move in with you." He smiled and it was too bright. 

"Ho-How did you know?!" 

"Actually I'm psychic."

"No, you're not!" 

"Yes, I am. In fact, I know you will kiss me now." 

"Ugh, you're so stupid." 

Maybe he really was psychic - he thought brushing his own lips against his.


	6. June - Lev x Yaku

How a freaking 2 meters tall guy could look so cute while sleeping was beyond Yaku. They had just finished playing a beach volley match and Lev got so stoked about it that he basically worn himself out despite the scorching sun. So of course he collapsed the very second he touched the sunbed.

Yaku made sure the beach umbrella would sheild him from the sun completely, fortunately they put sunscreen on each other before playing or they would have turned into overcooked lobsters.

He moved his silver hair away from his sweaty forehead and stared at him for a while. He was _really_ charming with that long silver eyelashes, the alabaster skin and the lips slightly apart. It was a rare vision. Too rare not to take advantage of it.

He looked around the beach, there were few people and none of them were paying attention to them. Yaku swallowed, suddenly nervous… _It’s not like_ _I_ _’m doing anything illegal, why am_ _I_ _so nervous?!_

He bent over his sleeping boyfriend, getting closer and closer to his lips until finally… A rain of sand fell over them making Lev open his eyes suddenly.

“Yaku-san? What...”

He quickly moved away, his face completely red screaming at the culprits. “S-Stupid kids, you shouldn’t run around here!” 

“Were you trying to kiss me?! Like in Snow White?!”

“No, i wasn’t!! What the hell are you talking about, you still in the dreamworld?!”

“Aw Yaku-san, don’t be mad! Here, now that I’m awake you can kiss me aaall the time you want!” He protruded his lips to enhance his point.

“I-Idiot, who wants to kiss your ugly face?!”

“You- Oh! What if I lay down again and pretend to sleep?”

“Wha- That makes no sense!”

“Can’t hear you, I’m sleeping~” Lev said with his eyes closed and a smug smile on his face. Yaku made a face like he just ate a lemon but gave up and kissed him sweetly. “Wake up, Snow Dumb, your prince just kissed you.” 

Lev opened his eyes and smiled at him. “What a cute prince! ...I imagined him taller though.”

“I AM GOING TO DROWN YOU”.


	7. July - Inasa x Todoroki

The smell of soba filled the air around the small stand, causing the mouths of the people in line to water.

"Did you decide what you want?" Asked Shouto, fiddling with the coins in his hand. 

"Yes! No… Mmm i just can’t choose, there’s so many!” He squinted to read all the variety of the manu written on small signs hung up above the stand. 

"I'll pick zaru soba, so just take something different so you can taste both."

"Right! Theeen... I’ll go with tororo soba!” He pointed at its sign with a grin and Shouto looked at him, smiling… sometimes he resembled a little kid despite his size.

They ordered and got their food in a take-away box so that they could eat it while walking around the festival. 

“Do you wanna taste mine?” Inasa offered.

Shouto nodded. “Sure.”

Inasa pulled up some with the chopsticks and blew over it. 

Shouto just stared at him doing that, lifting an eyebrow. “You  _are_ aware that i can literally turn my tongue into ice so you don't need to do that, right?”

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you  _have to_ ! Sounds like it hurts!"

He did have a point, it wasn’t a very pleasing thing to do to himself if not really necessary. He swallowed the noodles, tasting the sweet potatoes. “Mh, it’s good.”

"Right?! I love it!" He went back to eat his meal with a happy face. 

Shouto looked at him. "I could try making it at home, it doesn't seem that difficult…"

Inasa almost choked. "Really?!” His eyes were  _sparkling_ . Like,  _anime sparkling_ .

He smiled at him. “Mh, of course!” 

“I love you so much right now.”  
“Just ‘right now’?” He lifted an eyebrow, pretending to be offended and turning around to throw the empty box in a nearby trashcan. Inasa followed him, with a concerned look on his face. “O-Of course not! I love you all the time!”

Shouto turned towards him and stood up on his toes, kissing his chin. “I know.” He grabbed his hand dragging him. “Come on, the fireworks are about to start!” 


	8. August - Okuyasu Nijimura x Josuke Higashikata

The world was incredibly wide and colorful from that height, thought the little Jolyne, sitting on the shoulders of her uncle Okuyasu. Well, not actually her uncle. He was her uncle’s friend. No, boyfriend. She didn’t quite get the difference yet. But he was funny and made her laugh so much!

Suddenly something caught her attention and she pulled her babysitter's hair. “Yasu-niichan, stop! There! Go there!”

“Jolyne, don’t pull my hair, it hurts!”

“But i want to go there, pleaaase!” She pleaded. 

“Fine fine, just stop messing with my hair! Where?”

“There!” She pointed her little finger towards a stall where you could win a stuffed animal. “The dolphin!!” She swung her short legs, kicking Okuyasu’s chest. “Ojiichan, i want the dolphin! Please, win the dolphin for me!”

“Jolyne, I already told you: don’t call me that, I'm not that old!” 

“Why would I call you any other way? You’re my ojiichan!” She lifted an eyebrow. 

“She has a point, y’know.” Added Okuyasu. 

“You should be on my side!” Said Josuke with an offended gasp. 

"Ow c'mon, it's cute!" Okuyasu got closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Ewww! Can you maybe not? Dad and Nocchan* already give me cavities at home! Let's gooo!" 

After a dozen attempts and lots of swearing and cursing from Josuke that almost made him kicked out of the amusement park, they managed to get the plushie, now in the secure hands of her little smiling owner. 

"Thank you sooo much! It'll fit perfectly in my collection!" She caressed the dolphin's back. 

"It was a piece of cake!" Bragged Josuke, fixing his hair with his unmissable comb. "By the way, where is my reward since i did all the jo-" Okuyasu didn't even let him finish the phrase, grabbing him by the jacket and pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

Jolyne groaned and rolled her eyes, walking towards the exit. "Yare yare daze…"

*Noriaki


	9. September - Kominato Ryousuke x Kuramochi Youichi

Why, WHY was it _that_ hot even though they were in September?! He felt like his head was going to explode because of the heat. The numbers and letters that were flowing in his mind didn’t help either. 

“Yoichi, are you listening to me?” The pink haired boy tapped on his forehead with the back of the pencil.

“Yes, of course!”

“Okay, what did i just say then?” He looked at him with his usual sly smile, knowing he was lying right to his face.

“Uhm… that you love me very very much?”

Ryousuke sighed. “Why did you even come here if you don’t want to study seriously?” 

“But Ryou-saaan, it’s too hot in here! My brain is melting! ...plus i wanted to see you.” He pouted. 

The other boy smiled, lifting an eyebrow. "You’re lucky that you’re cute. Maybe I can distract you from the heat… what if i give you a reward for every equation you manage to solve?"

Kuramochi got his head up like he got electrocuted on the spot. "A reward… Like a popsicle?" 

"I was thinking something more like this…" He kissed him slowly, swiping his tongue on his lower lip. 

"That might work… except I just forgot everything i’ve learned 'till now." 

"Oh, then we can't use this method." He shrugged. 

"I can still get much much more later~" Kuramochi said maliciously.

"You think I would sleep with someone who doesn’t care if he’ll get flunked on his senior year?" 

" _You wouldn't…"_ His voice trembled. 

"Try me." The other boy looked him dead in the eye.

Ryousuke was capable of unimaginable things, including abstaining from sex ‘til his diploma just to teach him a lesson and _he knew it_.And he wasn’t going to take that risk.

"Ugh… Fine! You won but i’ll show you! I’ll solve so many equations your lips are going to fall off your face because of all the kisses!" He got back on his homeworks, mumbling something like ‘freaking devil’s spawn’. His boyfriend laughed, ruffling his hair. “Can’t wait!”


	10. October - Ushijima x Tendou

Ushijima finished the black line over the eyelid and looked at himself in the mirror. He did quite a good job. 

Then he went to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Satori, are you ready? They're going to be here any minute."

"Here i come~!" The door opened, revealing his boyfriend completely covered in dirty bandages from head to toe. "Ta-daaa! How do I look?" He said proudly.

"Mh. Yes, you’re very scary.”

“Do you wanna know what i’m wearing under these bandages?” He looked at him maliciously.

“...other bandages?”

“Ugh… never mind.” Ushijima looked at him puzzled, he shook his head changing the subject. “We had a great idea doing a couple costume! A mummy and a sarcophagus! Brilliant!” He moved closer, putting a hand on the other’s chest. “By the way, this reaaally suits you… I can’t wait to be inside you~” He said with a coquettish attitude.

“But you’d be dead.”

“Wha- No, i mean-”

“And without your organs.”

“Yes, yes I know how mummification works. What I meant was-”

The doorbell rang and distracted them.

“Must be them. Ready to go?”

He sighed, it was extremely tiring trying to flirt with his boyfriend but he loved every part of him, included his utter naivety. “Yep!”

They opened the front door, welcoming their guests with - what was supposed to be - a terrifying scream to scare them, but actually came out way softer than it should have been. In front of them there were their former teammates, in particular their kouhai, Goshiki Tsutomu, with tears in his eyes. “C-Captain…!”

Ushijima immediately turned towards Tendou. “Satori, I think I scared him too much.”

“Nah, he’s just really happy to see you after all this time… Happy Halloween everybody!”


	11. November - Kirishima x Kaminari

Midoriya Izuku was a beautiful person.

Seriously. An amazing human being.

Maybe it wasn't the right time to think about another guy while his boyfriend was straddling him, legs open, ready to be pounded, but as he watched the pink nipples peek out of the sweater he really couldn't help but think that he should have sent a gift basket to Midoriya.

Denki yanked a lock of his hair on the neck. "You seem distracted."

“Sorry, I was thinking about Midoriya.” He responded honestly.

“Watch your mouth, Red Riot, _I’ll electrocute your dick_.” He said that with a cute smile but Kirishima knew that the menace was real.

"Not the way you’re thinking! You _know_ I would never. It’s just that, he gave you a great present... I mean, you're HOT AS HELL! This sweater is so manly!" He held him by the waist, admiring the softness of the fabric.

“Should I just take it off so you can focus on fucking me like I deserve?” With an evil grin the blond lifted the sweater a little so that his thighs were totally naked now and Kirishima’s hands fell immediately into place on them, like he grew a whole new magnetic quirk in that short second.

“Yes... no. What was the question again?” Just a little bit higher and he could have seen Denki’s erection… but a finger lifted his chin “Eyes up here, mr. Riot.”

“You’re so unfair...” He grabbed his ass holding him over his erection.

“You- ah~” He entered inside him slowly. “...love me , though.”

“I do.” He brushed Denki’s hair behind his ear, letting him get used to the feeling of having him inside, and kissed him making him smile.

“I love you too, Eiji.”


	12. December - Jotaro x Kakyoin

"Jolyne, wake up … C'mon, honey, let's go to bed! You can't sleep here." Kakyoin shook her little shoulder lightly.

"Mmngh why not? Dad is comfy…" She rubbed her cheek on her father's chest. Jotaro was sleeping as well, one hand holding the daughter  preventing her from falling. 

" _I know…_ But you'll catch a cold sleeping here, you  _both_ will."

"Nah, we're fine…" She turned her head in the opposite direction, closing her eyes to go back to sleep. But Kakyoin was having none of it. 

"Oh, alright then. I guess you won't mind if Santa doesn't show up tonight, cause you're here and he's very shy, y'know..."

Jolyne opened her eyes and jumped off the couch, running towards her room. "GOODNIGHT, DAD! GOODNIGHT, NOCCHAN!" 

Kakyoin smiled, following her to tuck her in bed and turn on her butterfly nightlight. Once that was done, he sneaked in his - and Jotaro’s - bedroom to change into his… more comfortable clothing. 

He returned a few minutes later, Jotaro was still dozing on the couch, warmed and lit by the fireplace. He sit next to him, waking him up with kisses along his neck. 

"Mh, Noriak- …What are you wearing?" Wide awake, Jotaro scanned him head to toe, admiring the soft silk of the _Christmas_ -y nightgown that wrapped his husband's hips leaving his thighs naked and his collarbones exposed. He was also wearing a Santa Claus hat. 

"...I thought Santa wasn't gonna make it tonight." 

"He found an opening.”

"So i guess this is my present?" Jotaro fiddled with the belt of the robe… it kinda looked like a kimono. If a kimono was made of just one layer of fabric and left almost _nothing_ to the imagination.

"Very perceptive, Kujo!" Said Noriaki laughing. 

“Can i open it?” Jotaro slid a hand under the soft silk, finding out that he was wearing nothing under that robe.

“You better!” The red-head took advantage of that moment of shock to grab him by his sweater and pull the man over him, laying on the couch. “Merry Christmas!”


End file.
